Power of God
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: AU. Summary inside. luckystar03 Sank you for the tittle!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: P.O.G. A power of a god. Watch as Echizen Ryoma goes though life, holding a much bigger destiny than he could imagen. Watch has the whole regulars come and help him. As people come to take his life, being wanted though out the whole world. And, having more power then god himself, what could he do? Oh, and don't forget falling in love. Can't forget that. And, it gets even worst, when P.O.G hunter Atobe comes in, falling for our poor boy! Can Ryoma get though this hell hole? Find out. AU

Pairings: Can't decide. RyomaX?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CLOTHES ON MY BODY! And this idea, and my laptop, and my manga, and my...But you know, I don't own Prince of Tennis or anybody from that anime...T.T I WISH I DID!

Warnings: I'll tell you now, and only now. YAOI!! It is Yaoi, and **MAY** have lemon in it...I don't know. To young to write that stuff. (If you don't know, I'm 13.) But, MAY...because I'm also a fan :). Swear words. Hints of abuse and rape. And...Ryoma being glomps, being too cute, and...getting stalked by our loving Atobe. ENJOY!

_

* * *

_

There are two kind of humans.

_Normal every day humans._

_And, those we titled P.O.G, which stands for Powers. Of. God._

_P.O.Gs are humans, mostly children, that are gifted with the powers that of a god._

_After the moon some how turned a red blood color, humans have changed, that in which science can't explain._

_Why, may you ask, did I, some form of life, which can talk and will tell you this story, say mostly children?_

_Because, my dear children, P.O.G is like a illness, only to be caught by children at a young age. It's rare for adults or teenagers past the age of 15 to get it. But, humans, norms, unspecial kinds, if you will, fears P.O.G, and so, any child that showed signs of this 'sickness' was to be killed at that momment, no matter what's going on. Now, P.O.G is something you can't catch, so why they call it a sickness, I shall never understand, but it's something you're born with._

_Signs of having P.O.G is, unusual eye colors, or being able to do things no other human can do. Have odd birthmarks, the whole bit._

_Well, come and sit, and listen you little life form, this is a story. A story about a young child, no older than 12, born with P.O.G. He has to go though life, living with hiding his secrets, finding love with his same gender, and worst, facing death any second that he breaths. This is a story about a Prince. A Prince of Happiness. Prince of Life. Prince of Freedom. Prince of P.O.G._

_Prince of Tennis._

_Yes, there is Tennis. But not the way you think. Tennis is not some sport, but a power of P.O.G. Yes, I'm not lying. But, who said you can't have more than one P.O.G?_

_Shut up, sit down, listen, and...enjoy..._


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper: Here it is. The first chapter. Okay, I'm just going to say, this is a AU fic, so the time period and all that stuff it going to be different!

Summery: P.O.G. A power of a god. Watch as Echizen Ryoma goes though life, holding a much bigger destiny than he could imagen. Watch has the whole regulars come and help him. As people come to take his life, being wanted though out the whole world. And, having more power then god himself, what could he do? Oh, and don't forget falling in love. Can't forget that. And, it gets even worst, when P.O.G hunter Atobe comes in, falling for our poor boy! Can Ryoma get though this hell hole? Find out. AU

Pairings: Can't decide. RyomaX?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CLOTHES ON MY BODY! And this idea, and my laptop, and my manga, and my...But you know, I don't own Prince of Tennis or anybody from that anime...T.T I WISH I DID!

Warnings: I'll tell you now, and only now. YAOI!! It is Yaoi, and **MAY** have lemon in it...I don't know. To young to write that stuff. (If you don't know, I'm 13.) But, MAY...because I'm also a fan :). Swear words. Hints of abuse and rape. And...Ryoma being glomps, being too cute, and...getting stalked by our loving Atobe. ENJOY!

* * *

"Fugiko-chan! Wait for me-nya!" A childish voice yelled though the crowd of people, feet pounding on the stone ground. "FUGI!" Another voice yelled, the voice dripping with annoyance. "Hm? Oh, what?" A voice asked.

A red haired boy, more of a teenager, wiht blue eyes, stared at a brown haired man with his eyes closed. He was wearing a black tux, with his arms crossed in a pouting manner. "Ne, Fugiko! You could have stopped-nya!" The red head whined. "I'm sorry Eiji. But, we're late. And you know Tezuka. He doesn't like us to be late!" The man named Fugi said, leaning on his cane. "Damn clock. If only it didn't break!" A black haired man said, glaring at his pocket watch. "Nyaha! Momo-chan's fighting with his watch!" Eiji said, smiling. Momo glared at Eiji. "I-I am not. I'm just having a angry talk with it." "Saa...same thing." Fugi said smirking.

"HEY! STOP THAT THIEF!" A police yelled. Fugi and the two looked over to see a young boy, probably around the age of 12, with black hair with a green tint, and yellow cat like eyes, running from three police men. The boy pushed past people, jumping over those who tried to grab him. In the boys hand, was a locket. "Back off you old wind bags! This locket's mine! You just thought I stole it!" The child yelled at them. As he ran past Eiji, Eiji grabbed him and swung him behind him, only when the police weren't looking. They ran past, Fugi and Momo on either sides of Eiji, hiding the young child.

Once the three men were out of sight, Eiji bent down to reach the kid's eye level and smiled. "What's you're name Ochibi?" Eiji asked. The jaw of the boy fell towards the ground, hearing his new nick name. "Echizen. Echizen Ryoma." He muttered. "Ryoma-nya? KAWAII!" Eiji asked, glomping the boy. "A-ah! Help!" He pleaded for Fugi to help. "Saa...Sorry Echizen-san, I'm not Oishi." He said, speaking of some person. "Ochibi! Call me Eiji-chan! Nyaha!" Eiji said. "E-Eiji-sama." Ryoma said, turning towards Momo. "And you big guy?" He asked. "B-big guy?! I'm Momo you ungreatful brat!" Momo said, putting Ryoma in a head lock. "Momo-sama!" Ryoma said, struggeling to get free. "Saa...I'm Fugi. Fugi Shusuke." Fugi smiled. "Hoi! I forgot to say my family name! It's Kikumaru!" Eiji smiled. "Kikumaru-sama. Fugi-sama. Takeshi-sama." Ryoma said bowing. "Sama? Why not just our last names...or atleats something like 'Eiji-chan'!" Eiji said, fake pouting. "Because, I'm indebt to you for saving me." Ryoma said, huffing and looking away. "Besides, I could have out ran them. You wasted you're time." He said smuggly. "OH CRAP! Tezuka!" Momo yelled, swinging Ryoma over his shoulder. "WHOA! Put me down!" Ryoma yelled.

"Sorry kid, but we're late. You're coming with us, only until we get you to you're parents!" Momo yelled, not noticing that Ryoma was quiet.

Momo and the others entered a tall building, only to meet a young girl at the front desk. "Sakuno, what's happening?" Momo asked the long haired girl. She looked up, and blushed when she saw Ryoma. "Oh! Um, Tezuka-sama's making everyone run laps until you guys showed up." Sakuno said, not looking at Ryoma. "Thanks." Eiji asked, and they walked past her.

Momo set down Ryoma, and opened up a door, leading to a big gym like room. "This is?" Ryoma asked looking around. "Our training area." Fugi answered. "Training?" Ryoma asked blinking. "P.O.G" A voice came form behind Ryoma. "T-Tezuka-buchou!" Momo said jumping back. Tezuka glanced at Momo, then looked at Ryoma. "Who is this?" "Who are you?" "I think I asked you first." "Well, I'm Echizen. Echizen Ryoma." "I'm Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu." "Tezuka-san then." Ryoma said smirking. "And so, why am I being kidnapped to this training ground?" Ryoma asked. "Kidnapped?" Tezuka asked, raising a eye brow. "A-ah! We didn't kidnap you! We saved you from being beatened by those mean policemen!" Eiji pouted. "Kidnapped. Saving. Same thing." Ryoma said.

"And as for the train ground, this is were we play tennis." Tezuka said. "T-tennis? What's that?" Ryome asked, his eyes staring at Tezuka, wiht his full attention. "Tennis is a power of P.O.G. All of us here has this P.O.G." Tezuka stated. Ryoma's jaw fell. "P-P.O.G?! You have P.O.G?!" Ryoma asked, backing away. "Y-yes. Why Ochibi? Are you scarred of us?" Eiji asked, a little unnoticable tear forming. "N-no. I was just shocked. Y-you see...I also have P.O.G. It's just, with all of the P.O.Gs being killed, I was shocked to find 4-"

"8." Tezuka corrected. "8?!" Ryoma screamed once again, shocked. "Yes." Fugi said smirking. "Okay, _8 _then, to find 8 people that have P.O.G. I'm kinda glad. I'm not alone." He muttered. "Awww! OCHIBI IS SO KAWAII!" Eiji squealed, glomping Ryoma. "NO! Did Eiji bring in another HOBO?!" A voice yelled. A man, his black hair cut oddly, came running in, sweating form training probably. "Oishi-chan! Isn't Ochibi kawaii?" Eiji asked, still hugging the said chibi. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you brought home a hobo again. Didn't need another pyro in the group." Oishi said, staring at Fugi who looked innocent. "Hello, I'm Oishi. Oishi Shuichiro." "Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma said, staring to turn blue. "A-ah! Eiji! Echizen-san's turning blue!" Oishi said, going into 'mother hen' mode.

Eiji laughed, and let go, letting Ryoma breath. "So...you have P.O.G? What is it?" Fugi asked. "I-It's...um...hey! What's that!" Ryoma said, pointing to a racket Oishi was holding. "Oh, this? It's a tennis racket. We made it with our P.O.G. Here, try." Oishi said. His racket suddenly went into his hand. "Try and make one." He said with a smile.

Ryoma blinked. "Okay, imagen the racket in you're hand. Now I'll tell you, it takes a long time to do. It took me and Tezuka about three weeks to master. And-" Oishi was shushed, but Ryoma pulled a racket to his mouth. "That wasn't so hard." He sai with a smirk.

"Oh! Hey Ochibi! Play me! I want to see if you can play. Don't worry. Since you're P.O.G is tennis, you can play! You're moves and all matter on how strong you are in body and mind." Eiji said, dragging Ryoma.

After about 15 minutes, Eiji was on his knees panting, and Ryoma smirked. "Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma said rather happy. "H-he's good. He beat Eiji, and he's a Regular!" Momo gasped. Tezuka nodded silently.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING?! This isn't time for a break? Act like mean you sissys!" Ryuzaki Sumire yelled at the boys. "You, homeless boy, you're name?" She asked looking at him. "Echizen. Echizen Ryoma." He muttered. "E-Echizen? Did you say Echizen? A-are you that bake Nanjiro's son?" Ryuzaki asked, blinking at Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded. "Ah. You know that perverted old man?" Ryoma asked. "Know him? I taught hi to use his tennis P.O.G!" Ryuzaki lauhed. "Sou ka. So you're Ryuzaku-sensei, that he always talked about." Ryoma said, looking at her. "Yes, that's right. How is you're father anyways?" Ryuzaku asked.

"Oh! Who wants to play me?" Ryoma asked, avoiding a question yet again. "I don't!" Momo said.

Just then, Ryoma's belly made a sound. Ryoma blushed. "You hungry?" Momo asked. "A-ah." He said, smiling a little. "Let's go eat!"


	3. Chapter 3

Reaper: And we're back! New chapter! Sorry, I've been caught up in reading Mangas on or , so I wasn't writing. I also put up a new story for the manga/anime Nabari no Ou! GREAT ANIME/MANGA!!11!!

Ryoma: Just get on with the story...

0-0-0-!!

"Ochibi! Throw it over here!" Eiji yelled, catching the burger. It seemed like a normal lunch turned into a game of monkey in the middle with Ryoma, Eiji, and Momo. "Brat! Give me my food!" Momo yelled. "Heehee-Nya! Catch Ochibi!" Eiji yelled. Ryoma jumped into the air and caught the poor abused meat patty. "GIVE IT!" Momo said, charging at Ryoma. Before Momo got tackel the little prince to the ground, Fuji picked him up, and swung him out of the way, grabbing Momo's food and taking a bite. "All good. Only the wrapper got messed up." He smiled. "M-my food!" Momo whined.

"Shut up, here." Ryoma said, pushing his plate of untouched food towards the pouting drama queen. "Are?! Aren't you eating anything Ochibi?" Ryoma blinked at Oishi. "I-I'm not hungry. Sorry for having you waste food on me." Ryoma said bowing and said sorry. Momo smiled and ate the food happily. Fuji shook his head and sighed. Ryoma blinked. "Nani?" Ryoma asked. "Saa...You might want to eat even if you aren't hungry. Momo will steal you're food."

"Sure."

"It's true."

Ryoma blinked and smirked. Everyone stopped what they were doing when a mocking aura came out of Ryoma. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He licked his lips and smirked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets of his pants, and pulled down the white hat he was wearing. "Mada Mada Dane." He said smirking. Eiji and Momo's jaw dropped. "What the hell?! What was that?" Momo asked. "...I don't know, it's in the script." Ryoma answered bluntly. "What script?" "OMG! It's a flying cow!" Fuji yelled, making everyone, minus Ryoma, Tezuka, and Fuji himself to look out the window, trying to spot this magic cow. "It's not there!" Momo yelled. "Oh, so, how's the weather?" Tezuka asked Momo, wanting to change the subject. "Um...sunny?" Momo asked, taken back by the sudden question. "So...I-" "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" A cocky voice hissed at a waitress, the owner of the voice slapping her to the ground. "Do you have any idea who I am?" The owner asked. "I am Ore-sama! The great Atobe! Yes, Ore-sama is that man!" Atobe, as he calls himself, yelled, sparkling in his own glory. "P-please forgive me sir. I'll be back with you're order!" The girl bowed, and ran to the kitchen. Atobe looked back at our group of hotness, and his eyes landed on the-trying, and failing to hide behind Fuji-young boy, Ryoma.

Atobe walked over and smirked at the boys. "Hello. Do you wish to be bathed in Ore-sama glory?" He asked. "What was that? I think I'm deaf." Ryoma muttered behind Fuji. Atobe glared at the boy. "And you are?" Atobe asked. "Mimo. Mimo Togiko." Ryoma said, bowing. "Mimo-san, do you know who I am?" "Of course," Atobe smiled. "Monkey King." Ryoma finished, making everyone in the restraunt to stop and gawk at him. "M-Mokney King? WHO THE HELL IS A MONKEY KING?!" Atobe asked. "Ore-sama is one of the most greatest P.O.G hunters!" Atobe said. Ryoma, who was taking a sip of Ponta, chocked and gasped for air. Eiji hit him in the back, trying to get the liquid down. "P-P.O.G h-hunter?!" Ryoma asked, taking a step back. "Of course, with P.O.G still in the world, we hunters must kill those P.O.G users." Atobe said all knowingly. Tezuka and the rest glared at him. "Ah, ha! I see you're to shocked by Ore-sama's greatness to say anything. Okay, so..hey, where are you going?" Atobe asked as the group walked out the door, leaving their money on the table.

Ryoma was quiet. "Wait up you children!" Atobe yelled, catching up to them. "How dare you leave before saying good bye. Older brothers like you must teach you're younger one manners." Atobe said, earning glares. "Ochibi doesn't need to be forced to talk to someone like you!" Eiji said, Fuji nodding in agreement. "I see, have a good day." Atobe said, and walke doff suddenly, and met up with one of his partners. "That was weird. He only asked Ochibi's...fake name." Eiji said, pouting. Ryoma shook his head. "I-I have to go. I'm going to walk." Ryoma said, and before any of them could answer, he was away in the crowds.

Momo sweat dropped. "Man, I can never get how fast he is." He said to the group. Tezuka looked at them all. "Everyone, let's go back. I have something to talk about that the whole group needs to know." Tezuka said, not getting any disagreement answers.

Meanwhile, Ryome looked at the lake as he sat on the grass. Oh, how he wanted some ponta right now. But, alas, he didn't have any money with him. Ryoma looked at his reflection.

P.O.G...why did we have it? What was the point? Ryoma didn't know. But because of the P.O.G...he was alone.

Ryoma sighed and shook his head, memories started to pour into his head, but he didn't want to see. He was shocked when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Fuji and Eiji standing there. "Ochibi! We were worried! We thought you got kidnapped!" Eiji said.

The red haired demon was worried! OH GOD! It's the end of the world! Fuji smirked. The evil ice prince was worried! IS THE WORLD BEING TAKEN OVER BY ALIENS?! Ryoma blinked, noting that he had just said that whole thing out loud. Ryoma blushed as the two men broke out in a fit of chuckles. "Ochibi, what are you doing here?" Eiji asked. "I-I was taking a walk...and fell. Hurt my ankle." He lied, but both of them didn't say a thing, so he thought he took at as they believed him. Fuji smirked and suddenly picked up Ryoma bridle-style. "O-Oi! WHAT THE HECK?!" Ryoma asked, trying to get out. "You can't walk right? One of us needs to carry you. Strange...you're very light for someone you're age." Fuji said.

Fuji and Eiji took Ryoma back with them, and found that once they got back, Ryoma had fallen asleep in Fuji's arms. "Kawaii. Poor Ochibi. Such a cute kid! What I want to know is why he isn't with his parents. We'll have to take him back Nya!" Eiji said.

Fuji and Eiji didn't talk and shared a look. The talk Tezuka held came into their minds...


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper: NEXT CHAPTER! WHOOT! It's long, I love it! We finally get to look at Ryoma's past, and his secrets! WHOOT!

Ryoma: Is that really good? I'm a depressed little boy!

Reaper: No, you're just at the rebellious age!

"I want Echizen to be with us." The captain said. Everyone stared at him. "If he could use his Tennis P.O.G that fast, be able to beat Eiji, then he's good enough." Tezuka said. "D-demo..." Oishi said, not liking the thought. "Speaking of which, we haven't met this little guy yet." Kaido said. He hissed once, then looked at Tezuka. "I see." Fuji suddenly said. They looked at him. Eiji and Fuji were talking. "O-oh!" Eiji said, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you have something to share?" Tezuka asked. "W-well-nya. Actually, we do. It's about his parents-nya." Eijisaid. "He hasn't told us about where he is living, why he was on the streets when we saved him, where his parents are, why he doesn't talk about them, and why he gave Atobe a fake name. Atobe would have known him, correct?" Fuji asked. Ryuzaki nodded her head. "I think we should just wait and see if he trusts us. If I know an Echizen, then it'd take a while. Besides, he was suddenly taken to us, and all this stuff happens. The age of P.O.G is a horrible one. A child his age would be confused and keep things to themselves." Ryuzaki said. Eiji tilted his head.

"Who votes on asking Ochibi about his past?" Eiji asked, raising his hand. Oishi, Fuji, Momo, Tezuka, Kaido, Taka, and Inui raised their hands. "So...that's everyone?" Eiji asked. Everyone nodded. "Now hold on! This is a child's personal life! We can't be breaking into it!" Ryuzaki said, a wee bit annoyed. Fuji opened one of his eyes. "And?" He asked. "Yeah, so what?" Everyone asked. "This is our new little teammate! We need to take care of him! No secrets!" Takasaid. "Okay, who gave him a racket?" Eiji asked in the background.

"Okay, it's getting dark, I vote Shu-kun and I to go get Ochibi!" Eiji said, dragging the poor boy out. "Wait. No. Stop. Help." Fuji said in a bored voice as he went with Eiji. While they were walking, they saw Ryoma sitting by a lake, looking very sad. "Oi! Ochibi!" Eiji yelled. "Whatcha doing down here?" Eiji asked. "I-I hurt my ankle. I can't move it." Ryoma said. Even a child could see that that was a lie, but, if Ryoma was lying, then Eiji and Fuji wouldn't say anything. Fuji picked Ryoma up, pretending to buy the lie, and carried Ryoma bridal-style. After a while, towards the little home they were all staying at, Ryoma drifted off to sleep.

"Nya! I hope he tells up about his parents and past." Eiji said. Fuji just nodded. When they walked in, Tezuka was about to yell at them, but when he saw the sleeping Ryoma, he slammed his mouth shut, and didn't utter a word. Oishi thought it was cute. Kaido blushed a bit, but turned away.

"Here's a spare room." Ryuzaki said. He got his own room. He was a teen size bed, not fancy rainbow wall paper or anything. Just blank white walls. Fuji set Ryoma down and turned to Eiji. "Acually, Ryoma is lighter than he looks. He's almost as light as a feather." Fuji said. Suddenly. they heard Ryoma groan. They looked over, to see his face in a scared pose, like he was having a nightmare. "Okaa-san...! Outo-san...!" Ryoma muttered painfully. Fuji and Eiji looked at each other.

(Ryoma's POV)

_I was hiding underneath the loose floor board. It was simple. Just a small hole dug, big enough for my 4 year old body to fit in. I could hear the screams and cries of my mother, asking the P.O.G hunters to leave her family alone. I couldn't hear my father's booming voice anymore. "Stop this! My husband did nothing wrong! How can you be so sure he has P.O.G?!" My mother cried. I heard a slapping sound, and a loud thump. "Because, we've heard he can use P.O.G!" "WHAT REASON DOES THAT?! HAVE YOU SEEN IT WITH YOU-" A cut in the air meant something hard and metal like threw through the air. I heard a gasp, then silence. "Okay. Both are dead." He said. _

_By now I was hyperventilating. This pressure and shock was just too much. I was hiding from murders. I just heard they killed my parents. And I heard them dying. I felt like I was about to die. "I don't think they had any children. People say they never had any. No information about being pregnant." One said. "Atobe, my son, don't stand in the door way, come clean up." A older man's voice said. Small footsteps were heard, and a pressure was under me. "Outo-san, these people were bad right?" Atobe asked. "Yes, why?" His father asked. "Because, if they weren't, we'd have killed them for no reason, right?" Atobe asked. "Yes." They said. _

_After about 2-3 hour, they finally left. I waited about 30-45 minutes to make sure. I opened the floor board and stepped out, seeing blood all over my already destroyed house. I paled more, if that was possible. My eyes widened as large as they could get, and I broke down. Tears streamed freely down my cheeks, silent screams and cries filled the night. By midnight, I was just laying on the ground, my eyes swollen from crying. My head was throbbing, my throat sore. I couldn't move a inch. If only Onii-chan was here. If only he was here right now. I drifted off to sleep, letting the blood covered walls turn into darkness..._

(End Ryoma's POV)

Ryoma shot up with a start, swear falls down his face rapidly. "Ah! Ochibi! You're awake! You have a fever!" Eiji said. He was currently half an inch away from Ryoma's face. "A-ah! Sorry." He said. He was itching to ask Ryoma about what he was dreaming, but decided to ask later. He did say some odd things in his dream, and even cried! He also said Atobe...hm...why?

Ryoma looked around the room quickly. And sighed seeing there was no blood. "No blood, good." He muttered, just loud enough for Eiji to catch. Eiji twitched, wanting to ask about what he just said. "Oi! Ochibi, are you hungry?" Eiji asked. Ryoma looked over at Eiji, his eyes soulless, before blinking, and smiled a little. "N-no. I'm fine." He said. Ryoma didn't know why, but he couldn't stop himself from saying,"You know, I've met Atobe before." Ryoma almost regretted it.

Eiji's eyes brightened. "Really?! How?" Eiji asked. Fuji, who was sent to get some rice soup, was just outside the door, and could hear the whole conversation. "Yes. I've never actually talked to him, or seen his face, this was the first. I remeber his father calling out to him, telling him to help...clean up." Ryoma said, his bangs covering his eyes. "When was this?" Eiji asked curious. "When I was 4." Ryoma said. Eiji blinked. "Did you see him? Or did you say you heard someone call him?" "I heard his father call him. His voice was the same...the same as when he asked...that question..." Ryoma clenched his hands into fists.

Fuji, thinking it was a good time, walked in. "Ah! Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Fuji smirked as Ryoma glared at him. He set the soup down in front of Ryoma. "I'm not hungry." Ryoma said, and pushed the tray back to Fuji. "We don't care if you are, or aren't. You didn't eat lunch, you're eating." Fuji said. "No." Ryoma said, and turned his head.

"Yes." Fuji said, slightly annoyed.

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me." Ryoma regretted those words. Eiji got behind him, and held him in place, holding his mouth open and his head up. Fuji got a spoon full of soup and shoved it into his mouth. Ryoma could only swallow, so, he swallowed the soup forcefully. "Now, that wasn't so bad." Fuji said. Ryoma gulped. When was the last time he had eaten? Maybe a week ago? Ryoma held himself back from pushing Eiji and Fuji out of the way. His mouth watered, his stumock growling for food.

Eiji let down of Ryoma, and Ryoma took the bowl quickly, and gulped it down. Eiji and Fuji looked slightly shocked at how fast, and hungrily he ate the soup. After a minute or two, Ryoma had gulped the bowl clean of the soup. Ryoma handed the bowl to Fuji, and looked a little embarrassed. "Do you want more?" "Yes." Came a bold instant reply. Eiji looked back and Fuji. "We'll be right back Ochibi." He said, and ushered Fuji out, and followed.

Ryoma, seeming a bit sleepy, laid down, and soon, drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"I'm serious! He must have been starving! He attacked the bowl!" Eiji said to the group. "He also kept mumbling something about his mother and father, and he has met Atobe before!" Eiji said. "We haveto force feed him only once before his hungry gave in." Fuji said. "He has a high fever, and is under weight! I think Ochibi is living by himself." Eiji said, and huffed. Ryuzaki looked slightly startled. "B-but, his father and mother, last I've heard, they're living fun and well." She said. "And, when was this?" Momo asked. "When I guess, Ryoma was just turning 4?" Ryuzaki said.

(Ryoma's POV)

"_Hey kid!" I looked back to see at least three children standing there. They had ripped clothes, scars, and dirty faces. "You gots no parents?" The girl of the group asked. I nodded my head. "Haveanything on ya' you' like to sh're with ya' pals?" The girl asked. I blinked. The only thing I had was that locket my father and mother had given me. Saying 'It will keep you safe, and most of all, keep the world safe'. I can't give that away. Well, I had that money. _

_I handed them at least enough to get them some food. "Thanks." They said, and ran off. _

_--_

"_FUCKIN' P.O.G!" Some random drunk swore, running after me. Two P.O.G hunters were right behind me, and they looked mean. I wonder how many children they'veabused. Hm... I tripped, but was quick enough to not get caught. "P.O.G!" They yelled. People in the street stayed back and watched, praying that I'd be safe. At least, that's what I saw in their eyes. They looked at me like they wanted to save me. _

_I felt a hand grab my arm. "NO!" I screamed as the two hunters caught me. I saw the shocked and sad looks on the viewers faces. "HELP ME!" I cried. I saw some of them move towards me, but only a twitch. They wanted to, they really did. But, these stupid murderous people were around. "MURDERS!" I screamed, kicking at them. I would have used my P.O.G, but I was weak. _

"_MURDERS!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "STOP IT!!" I screamed, seeing a fist come flying at me..._

(End Ryoma's POV)

Everyone, minus Ryoma, were sitting in the dinning room, when they heard Ryoma screamed. They then heard the following scream, "MURDERS!!" and "STOP IT!!". Now, anybody at this point, would be running towards the screaming. Momo and Oishi were the first to get there, and saw Ryoma sitting up in bed, his head resting on his knees which were pulled to his chest. "Echizen?" Momo asked. Kaido, Taka and Inui, not getting to meet him with the rest, tried to see what was going on.

"Echizen?" Momo tried again. Ryoma didn't say anything. He just sat there, shaking with fear. "Did you have a nightmare?" Oishi asked. Ryoma nodded his head. "A scary nightmare?" Oishi asked. Another head nod. "Are you okay?" Momo asked. Ryoma shook his head. "Can you talk?" Eiji asked. Ryoma looked up a little. His eyes were dark, clouded. "I don't want to talk right now." He said. "Okay. You boys, out." Ryuzaki said. "But-" Ryuzaki glared at them. They all gulped and walked out. Ryuzaki closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Ryuzaki asked. Ryoma looked up at her, and tears formed in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I-I've been lying to you." He cried. The group, wanting to know what was going on, were outside the door, and could hear the whole thing.

"I-I didn't want you to get mad." He cried. Ryuzaki walked over to him, and pat his shoulder. "B-but! M-my parents!" He cried. Ryuzaki looked confused. "What about them?" She asked. "T-They were killed." He cried. "They were hunted down!" He cried again. By now, his had his hands to his face. "S-some P.O.G hunters found out my father had P.O.G and came to kill him. My mother and father hid me in a secret loose floor board. I-I heard them die!" He cried. "T-this was also when I first met Atobe! He was w-with his father when they killed them." He cried. Ryuzaki paled, his eyes widened.

"Y-you mean, you've been living by you're self for 8 years?!" Ryuzakisaid, shooting up. "FOR GOD SAKES CHILD!" She scold. "If you didn't live with anyone, you could have called me!" She yelled at him. 'For all the love in the world, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN SUCH A RISK! WHAT IF A HUNTER CAUGHT YOU?!" Ryuzaki yelled. "T-they did once." Ryoma said, looking down. "WHAT?! What did they do?!" Ryuzaki asked.

"It-it wasn't really something they could scar me. I was saved." Ryoma said with a small smile. "Who?" Ryuzaki asked.

Ryoma looked at her. "I'll show you." He said in a emotionless voice. Ryuzaki took a step back. "Wha?" She didn't have time, as a white light covered her. The boys, outside the door, also got caught in the white light.

(Ryoma's POV)

_A fist came flying at me, when all of the sudden, the hunter flew into the wall, dropping me in the event. I looked over, seeing a girl smiling. "Pick on someone who is as tough as you, old wind pipe!" She yelled. I blinked. She grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. I blushed a bit from the sudden contact. "You have P.O.G right? I do too! Gosh cutie, you need to eat!" She said with a smile. I blushed again. _

_We turned the corner, went down a ally, and turned another corner, until we were at an abandoned house. "Come on. I want you to meet the others." She said. She dragged me in. "Oi! I saved this cutie!" She yelled. She was about 10, but looked about 7 with her size. "Oh, I'm Ayame. You are?" She asked. "You're how old?" She asked. "I'm Echizen Ryoma. I'm 6." I said. Two years after my parents death. _

_"Ryoma-kun then. I'm 11." I blinked. One year missing from my guess. "You're very cute Ryoma-kun." She said. "Let me guess, you're parents were killed for having P.O.G?" She asked. I stared at her shock. "Don't worry. That also happened to me. I, luckily was smart enough to eat when I was alone." She said, and poked me on the forehead. "Ryoma-kun, here." She handed me a grilled potato. "Sorry, we need to go shopping later." She blushed a little from embarrassment. I took a bite. _

_Suddenly, a boy, probably 15 came out. "Che. A little kid." He said rather rudely. "Well, so sorry for being small. I am 6 years old, uncle." I said, and smirked when he huffed. "I'm not old. I'm 15 you little shrimp." He said, and poke me in the forehead. "Well, welcome to our home." He said. I blinked. "I can't stay here." I said. "For some reason, P.O.G hunters know who, and what I am. I think they have some sort of device that can track down P.O.Gs. But, I'm a wanted child I guess." I said, looking down. "What P.O.G do you have?" Ayame asked. _

_My bangs covered my eyes. "I-I have many P.O.Gs." I said. They looked shocked. "B-but that's impossible. You can only have one P.O.G!" She said. "I have more than one. I've lost count after 11." I whispered. "11?! YOU HAVE 11 P.O.GS?! WHAT THE FUDGE BROWNIES?!" She screamed. Startled by her outburst, I shot up and ran out the door. "A-ah! Ryoma-kun!" She yelled after me. _

_I didn't look back. I don't think they followed me. I never saw them again. _

_Why? Why did I have more than one P.O.G like everyone else?! WHY ONLY ME?!_

(Ryoma's POV)

Ryoma looked down as Ryuzaki blinked back into the land of the living. "W-what was that!?" She asked startled. "O-one of my P.O.Gs." Ryoma said. "One?" She asked. "Didn't you pay attention?! I said I did have more than 11!" He hissed, suddenly annoyed.

"What are they?" Ryuzaki asked. "I-I'm not telling right now. Two, though, are the Tennis P.O.G and the Memory P.O.G." Ryoma said. "Now, get out." He hissed. "I'm sick, and I have a headache forming." He said. Ryuzaki nodded, and walked out. She blinked however, when she saw everyone staring at her, tears (except for about 4 people) forming in their eyes.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE, MUST READ

Dear readers, I am here to say, I AM ALIVE! : D IT IS A MIRICLE!

Anyways, back to what I am posting this for. I am here to say that I shall be re-writing a few of my stories, or going on pause for a few of my stories to work on others. I am also making new fanfics, so you'll have to shoot me before I get off track from my already published fanfics! Haha. Here is a list of the stories I shall be re-writing –

Let's Cause More Chaos at Hogwarts  
Dark Mew Mew  
Ghost Hunting, Dear Kitty?  
Happy Halloween Hosts  
Hogwarts Chaos (yes, I shall be re-writing this too)  
Indifference  
It's Just Unthinkable  
Mikan's Other Side  
Power of God  
The X's Clips New Memories

Story(s) I am putting on Pause –

All In The Mind  
The X's Clips New Memories

For right now, that's it. : D I don't know when I'll get around to re-writing all of them, but they are my future plans. Haha. Anyways, sorry for wasting your time and keep your eyes open for my new-and-improved fanfics!


End file.
